


Blinded!

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind!Niall, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Niall Centric, Plane Crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction were in a plane accident. </p>
<p>A plane accident that caused them a huge dent in their lives.</p>
<p>They all survived…but Niall Horan is permanently blind.</p>
<p>The others suffered minor injuries, such as cuts, bruises, sprains and a couple breaks, but nothing a few weeks in a cast won’t fixed.</p>
<p>Just a week later, the four less injured boys were released but Niall had to stay longer.</p>
<p>The small blonde had to get used to not being able to see life anymore.</p>
<p>He was trapped in a world of darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded!

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first on Tumblr, then on here. Enjoyyyyy. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. xx

When Niall finally awoke from his three-week-coma, he was terrified.

He could see nothing but blackness…just like in his sleep!

He whimpered loudly, but felt a hand brush some hair out of his face and someone hushing him.

"Baby, it’s me." An all too familiar voice cooed quietly.

"Mammy?" Niall whimpered, reaching up.

"I’m here, baby. Don’t worry about a thing, ‘cause everything’s gonna be alright." She whispered, running her finger across his cheek.

"Mam, why can’t I see?! I’m scared, mammy! What’s wrong with me?!" The small blonde cried, complete terror in his voice.

Maura tried to suppress her sobs, not wanting to scare her son anymore.

The four remaining band members stood in the far back corner of the hospital room, tears sliding down their cheeks.

Their brother was laying in a hospital bed, not yet knowing he was blind!

"Darling, you have to calm down. You are going to be fine. Just a few more days in hospital and you’ll be home. I’ll be staying here in London with you for as long as you need me. I’m not leaving. Your father and brother are on their way. They went home to Ireland to get you some things but they’ll be here very soon." Maura explained, cupping her son’s face with both her hands, wiping at th tears that escaped his baby blue eyes.

"M-Mammy…a-are the boys here? Are they alright?!" He asked, panic now settled in his chest at the thought of his boys. _His boys_.

"Yes, baby. They are all alright. In fact, they are right in this room. Do you want to say hi to them?"

"Please!" The Irishman yelped, just wanting to touch them and see them.

Maura only nodded, and motioned for the four Brit’s to make their way over.

Zayn was the first to move, stepping up to Niall’s left.

"Ni." The tanned lad breathed, afraid to touch the fragile boy on the bed, fearing he’d shatter to pieces at the slightest touch.

"Z-Zayn?" Niall whimpered, reaching his arms up, trying to find the older male’s face.

Zayn guided Niall’s hands to his face, where pale hands moved around slowly.

"W-What happened to me?" He managed to choke out, grabbing at Zayn’s hands.

"Ni-"

"What. Happened. To. Me?" Niall asked sternly.

Zayn sighed and grabbed Niall’s hand in a tight grip.

"Niall. Um…there’s not an easy way to say this…when the plane crashed, part of the plane’s wing had…smacked your head. The force of the wing plus the state you were already in, caused your…it caused your vision to be messed up-"

"So, I…I-I’m…b-blind?" No one said anything and that seemed to be the answer Niall needed to break down.

Maura pushed Zayn away and held her son against her body, stroking his hair and cooing comforting words in his ear.

"Shh, baby. Everything’s going to be fine. We’ll get through this, I promise."

"M-Mammy!" Niall sobbed loudly, fisting her shirt, "Why does this happen to me?! WHY?! I TRY TO BE NICE TO EVERYONE BUT THEN I GET PUNISHED LIKE THIS! WHY, MAMMY?! WHY?!" He wailed.

Maura just hushed him and continued stroking his hair and kissing his forehead, whispering, “I love you,” over and over again.

—-

Three weeks later, Niall was released from the hospital.

He was told to use a wheelchair until he started rehab.

What the group wasn’t told, until later on, was that Niall’s already badly injured knee had been completely damaged.

He’d received surgery on it two weeks ago, but he’s not allowed to walk for another month.

As Bobby Horan wheeled his son out the hospital, they were met with camera’s flashing, screaming fans, news reporters.

Niall, not being able to see anymore, began panicking and his hands gripped the sides of the wheelchair.

His older brother, Greg, lifted him out of the chair with ease and held him close to his chest.

Niall wrapped his arms around Greg’s neck and his legs around Greg’s waist, hiding his face in the crook of his brother’s neck.

"You’re okay, Ni. I’ve got you, baby brother." The older lad whispered in the blonde’s ear.

Niall was shaking with silent sobs as he clung to his brother.

"I hate this. I don’t wanna be here if I have to be like this. I don’t wanna be alive, Greg. I don’t wanna be here. Please let me die. I just wanna die, Greg!" Niall cried, his words muffled by the skin on Greg’s neck, but the older lad caught it and his heart shattered.

_His baby brother wants to die…_

"Shh…don’t you dare say that, Ni. Everything will be alright! I promise! Mam, dad and I are staying with you for as long as you need! We’re not leaving! _I promise_!” Niall just nodded and clung for dear life to his brother.

—-

When they finally arrived home, Niall was fast asleep on Greg’s lap.

Greg just sat there for a while, running his fingers through the blonde tuffs on his brother’s head.

"Greg?" Maura asked, as everyone stepped out the car.

Greg looked up, tears swimming in his eyes.

"He told me he wants to die, mam. He told me he didn’t want to be like this and he doesn’t want to be here anymore. My baby brother wants to die!" He wailed.

Maura gasped and immediately sat next to her two son’s, bringing Greg into a tight hug, Niall being squished against both of them.

The four remaining band members watched from outside the car.

They watched as Bobby climbed in and cuddled his family, Niall being squeezed into the middle.

—-

When Niall awoke, he whimpered, still not used to the new darkness that permanently consumes him.

"Shh, Ni. I’m here. Don’t worry." Greg’s voice whispered from beside him.

"G-Greg? Where are we?" Niall choked out, cuddling into his brother’s side.

"We’re home. You’re in your bed, and you’re safe. I’ve got you." The older lad hummed, pulling the small blonde onto his lap.

"I-I don’t like this, Greg…I-I wanna see you. I wanna see the lads. I wanna see mammy and daddy. Why did this happen to me?!" He cried, burying his face into Greg’s chest.

Greg just sighed and held his brother tight. He knew there will be a tough and long journey ahead of them…


End file.
